backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Various Levels of Canon
Forums > Cafe 80's > Category:Cafe 80's So far, we seem to be getting our information from these following sources: *The Movie Trilogy (obviously) *The Animated Series *The Ride *The Novels *The Bob Commentaries Generally, information from early scripts are not accepted as canon - as the scripts tend to change. Many choose to accept certain information from the novels as canon, even though some of the scenes from the novels contradict what is shown in the movies. Now, what is interesting, is that most seem to accept Doc's age stated in the novel as being more canon than the age that was stated in an episode of The Animated Series. I know there is at least one episode that seems to contradict the films, the episode where Marty and the boys go back to 1967 - and 1967 Doc doesn't recognize Marty, and the clock in the clock tower is still ticking. So it might be pretty hard to accept The Animated Series and The Ride as being a part of canon. As a fanfic writer myself, I pretty much stick to the bare essentials, so to speak - meaning that I pretty much stick to what was shown in the movies. I only recently watched clips of The Ride on YouTube - and I've never read the novels or watched The Animated Series. Although, I have accepted some of more commonly known information from the novels and The Animated Series - like the middle names of Marty and Doc and the names of George's parents. I even borrowed Billy Stockhausen as being one of George's friends - as well as Lester the Wallet Guy. I thought Otis Peabody looked to be much older than 45, though - and the actor who played him was in his 60s, so I actually figured him to be 70. Also, I'm a little curious about why the Bobs picked 1996 as the year that Lorraine might have shot Biff in the Biffhorrific timeline. I mean, what's so special about that year? I actually figured it was not long after "our" Marty and Doc visited the timeline, that Lorraine shot Biff. Anyway, I thought this might spark an interesting discussion. Outside of what was shown in the movie trilogy, what do you accept as being true of the BTTF Universe? Bttf4444 11:12, 14 June 2007 (UTC) *This is basically what I have posted on my user page: Canon can be broken down as so: *B-canon - Bob Canon, the creators' canon with the movies and screenplays *S-canon - secondary canon not conflicting with B-canon (novelizations, animated series and comics, mostly due to storylines, individual items may be more canonical) *A-canon - alternate history canon, may conflict but due to a change in history *N-canon - non-canon (certain things like the storyline of the Ride but the IFT might be S-canon) So in the case of names like Lester the Wallet Guy, dates, births, years, and other things that don't contradict existing canon, they need to have a place here. It's the storylines that are questionable. -- Riffsyphon1024 11:52, 14 June 2007 (UTC) :I don't think there's a need for an A-canon category, since the series is all about history changing. As long as something was written or authorized by Bob & Bob, it should be canon. Think of yourself as a historian in the year 2500 with Marty McFly's cumulative knowledge of all the past timelines. Western Union 23:36, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::Well I guess I see your point. We have to treat this different than documentation of normal events because of the ability to change the past and affect the future, but this would be through the stories of Marty and Doc. -- Riffsyphon1024 07:48, 11 December 2007 (UTC)